


The Right Choices

by Maone



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes up to find everything around him changed, he's got questions and the Sarif Industries penthouse holds the answers.</p><p>Beta read by Sarahenany</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam woke up with a gasp.

Something was wrong. He looked around. The surroundings familiar, but not quite. Oh, something was definitely wrong.

He was undoubtedly at Sarif Industries, the lobby to be precise, but there was no sign of life; the place was unusually quiet. Adam stood up and scanned the area. His worry was confirmed: there was no one there. Then another thought struck him. David. Is David still in the building? Does he have any idea what's going on?

Adam went straight to the elevator – which appeared to be fully functional, much to his relief – and punched the number for Sarif's penthouse. The ride felt painfully long, and as Adam turned around to glance out of the glass window halfway up, he was shocked to find that all of the Detroit lights were out, the city covered in darkness.

When the elevator finally stopped, Adam's shock only grew. While the lobby had appeared completely intact, the same couldn't be said about the penthouse. The normally smooth walls were decorated with massive dents and bullet holes. Parts of the ceiling were hanging off, the lights that still worked flickering as they grasped at the last threads of energy. It was a complete shambles. Without hesitation, he ran in and headed straight for David's office. The glass door that separated his office from the little hall had been effectively ripped off its hinges, laying on the floor in a jumble of shards of glass and twisted metal.

Genuine worry gripped Adam's chest as he took a cautious step inside, glass cracking underneath his feet.

"David ?!" he called out.

"Hello Adam" Adam froze.

David's office looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. The massive windows were all blown out, every single object turned upside down or scattered across the once shiny floor. And by the desk stood a woman, a woman who seemed very familiar, Adam thought. Before he had the chance to respond, she spoke out again, her voice disturbingly soothing considering the destruction all around.

"It is nice to finally meet you. I have been watching you for some time. Although I wish the circumstances could have been different."

Adam cautiously approached her. "Where's David Sarif?" he asked firmly. He needed to know.

The woman’s expression turned from serene to saddened and her gaze dropped to the floor. Adam stood his ground.

"Where's David?" he growled this time, clenching his fists. If something had happened to him...

 

"Oh, Adam," the young woman sighed in sympathy. "I wish there was an easier way to make you understand."

Adam had no idea what she was talking about, until something began to form in the space between him and the woman - or rather, someone. The more of the figure appeared, the more recognizable it became for Adam and his eyes widened in horror once the figure was fully formed.

It was David, on his knees, eyes open wide, quite dead. Congealing red blood still pulsed from the side of his head where the cerebral implant was, his clothing and body drenched in it. His usually bright silver eyes were blank, his skin deadly pale; his ornate augmented arm was gone, ripped forcefully away at the elbow. All that was left of it were a few remnants of wiring.

Adam rushed forward, falling to his knees in front of his partner. "David, oh my god!"

He reached out to touch him, but his hand went right through: David's form just flickered under the touch. Adam stared at him in utter disbelief, then his eyes blazed with fury. "What the hell is going on?” he snarled at the quiet woman. “What happened to him?! Answer me, goddamn it!"

She simply shook her head. "It's the only way to make you understand, Adam."

"Understand what?!"

"The weight of your upcoming decisions, the sacrifices of what you may believe is the right path."

"I would never deliberately hurt David, what the hell are you talking about?" Adam's frustration was boiling inside of him. What was going on?

"Deliberately, no. Remember, Adam, what may seem the most sensible solution, is not always the most satisfying one."

With those last words, everything fell apart: the world around him shattered into pieces and swirled away into blackness.

Adam woke up with a gasp.

His eyes scanned his surroundings rapidly, recognizing his bedroom. He glanced to the source of warmth at his side to find David wrapped around his chest, sleeping peacefully. He could feel his own heartbeat hammering and he tightened his hold on his sleeping partner.

Whatever this was, it wasn't a normal dream, it was a warning. Something bad was going to happen and he would use the full extent of his abilities to protect David.


	2. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unbetaed, but I will edit it once I get a hold of my friend, lol.

Adam was more tired than he'd like to admit. It's not like he wasn't accustomed to having little rest, but this time, he definitely felt the fatique.

Sitting behind his desk, he pinched the bridge of his nose, it was hard to focus today. Reports were piling up, especially after a group of scientists came complaining to him about one of his men. It's true that Adam urged his subordinates to be more watchful after the Neuropozyne thefts, but it was obvious that the scientists were not comfortable with being watched 24/7 and if the scientists are not happy, David is not going to be happy either.

He sighed.

A sudden knock on the door woke him up from his thoughts, he raised his head to see Pritchard poking his head in. "I hope I'm not disturbing your nap, but we might have a little problem." Adam rolled his eyes as he replied. "What's the little problem?" Pritchard walked into the office, closing the doors behind him. He glanced out of the glass window momentarily and frowned. Adam crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, he was not feeling very patient today. "I don't have all day, so spill it."

Pritchard threw him a look, but spoke out. "One of the employees saw a security guard walking into my office while I was up in the penthouse talking to Sarif."

Huh.

"Was anything taken?"

Pritchard shook his head. "No, not to my knowledge, but that still doesn't give him any right to wander into anyone's office without permission, now does it?" He said, leaning against the door. "I'll talk to the boys about this."

Adam's answer was not satisfactory to Pritchard, as his brow furrowed and his voice picked up a harsh tone. "That's it? I would expect more from you, as this is against the company's regulations." Adam tapped his finger on the desk in annoyance."I'm not going to report the guy to Sarif just because he walked into your office. Unless you bring me some proof that he took OR manipulated with any of your equipment, there is nothing more to be done than a warning."

"You need to get your 'boys' under control, Jensen. I'm not the only one who's beginning to have problems with them, you know." Adam gave his desk one more harsh tap, before his hand balled up into a fist. "Let me quote your own words, Pritchard; stop concerning yourself with how I do my job and start caring about your own perfomance. We're done here. Don't forget to close the door behind you."He made sure the irritation in his voice was heard. Pritchard huffed, but turned around and exited the office without further comment, slamming the door shut behind him.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Like I don't have enough crap to deal with already.." he muttered as he opened up his computer to finally get some work done.

 

______________________________

 

 

Paperwork was the easiest part of the day, dealing with bunch of unhappy scientists and defensive subordinates on the other hand completely drained him of any remaining energy he had that day and he genuinely couldn't wait to finally get home and just crash.

Before he turned off his computer, he received an email from Athene telling him that David will be working late tonight and not to wait for him. The day was so hectic that he didn't even have the time to go see his partner and as much as he wished to spend some comforting moments with David, he knew that the poor man was dealing with enough drama on his own and most likely wouldn't have the time to see Adam either. He didn't particulary agree with David working so much overtime, they got little sleep as it is, but it was one of the many sacrifices of being a C.E.O of such a large company and so, Adam left alone.

\---------------------------

_"Welcome home, Mr.Jensen."_

The AI's voice echoed through the darkened apartment before the window blinds drew up exposing Detroit's night city lights, brightening the rooms. Thick glass ensured the peaceful and yet haunting quietness of the place.

Adam removed his coat unceremoniously on the chair in his bedroom, shedding remainder of his clothes on the ground as he headed to bathroom. He wasn't as dirty as he'd usually be after a mission, but living with David included some new house rules and regular showers was one of them. Adam wasn't sure if that was just his partner subtly pointing out that his hygiene is outrageous, or if he simply enjoyed the smell of freshness; though, considering how much time David spends in the bathroom himself, he'd go for the latter.

After the shower he walked over to his computer, checking his email one more time. When he saw no new emails, he turned it off and headed straight to bed. Calling out to the AI to close the blinds, a thought crossed his mind.

That dream.

He completely forgot about it, the thing that was clouding his mind all previous night. He stared into the dark, arms resting behind his head. He's not one to believe in dreams forming to reality, but there was something about this one that just troubled his mind. It felt uncomfortably real, like something that could happen in this twisted world. Hell, the first attack on Sarif Industries caught him by surprise so much that he sometimes doubted his abilities to protect the company and it's workers, regardless of how well thought out his methods were.

David did increase the security measures after what happened. Every office branded bulletproof glass and the number of security guards doubled since Adam returned. Yet, it still felt unsafe and it wasn't like the security was weak before. Pritchard's tech security proved to be completely useless under attack of a skilled hacker and to be honest, it's not equipped to stop professional mercs. Adam's SWAT training was no good either against fully augmented enemy, of course NOW he's capable to face such enemies, but still... There is so much more at stake now than there ever was before, if David's competition was ballsy enough to pull out a goddamn terrorist attack on him once, they could do it again.

At least David no longer went home on his own and when Adam wasn't available, he had a private chopper to transport him to desired locations.

 

\-----------------------

_Hello, Adam._

That woman again? Where the hell is he?! Adam jumped up, his surroundings unrecognizable. He was no longer in his apartment. The world around him was nothing more than a blurry motion.

**What is wrong with me?!**

He felt cold, as if his limbs turned to ice. He couldn't recognize anything or anyone, nothing was clear enough for him to make a solid picture, his surroundings quite literally melting into nothing but stripes of colours.

_Listen carefully, everything is not as it seems._

"Who the hell are you?!" He cried out. It was a complete madness, his own mind out of control as he watched figures appear and dissolve into nothingness right in front of him. They're just ghosts that we need to lay to rest. Why is this happening to him, why can't he will it away? It's not real, it's not real!

_Stomp the fire out before it can grow stronger._

"Stop talking in riddles, goddamn it!"

**Shoot on sight!**

Shoot whom and why? Make it stop.

_Make a choice, Adam._

_Adam._

Adam!

His arms swiftly reached out, taking a solid hold of the source of threat.

Adam, wake up, you are dreaming!

No, no. It's not safe.

He felt something warm on his cheek, the touch so real that it felt safe to finally open his eyes - Only to lay them on David's worried expression. He was back in his apartment; or more like awake.

"Adam, you are crushing my arm, let go please." David's voice was surprisingly soft and comforting. Adam glanced at his hands, quickly releasing his crushing hold on David's augmented arm. His partner immediately rolling his wrist to reassure that it's still functioning. Adam's eyes finally adjusting to the light in the room, to see the dent on his partner's bionic arm and he felt guilt overflow him. He sat up quickly, staring at the damage he had done. "Shit, I'm sorry David. I didn't mean it."

Fuck. He really had it out of control.

David just waved him off. "Just a minor cosmetic damage, nothing to worry about." He leaned in to kiss Adam, who was still frowning. Oh, he was worried alright, vivid dreams weren't his cup of tea and the one tonight especially.

As he pulled back, he worriedly looked Adam over. "Are you alright?" Adam nodded without hesitation."Yeah, I'm fine." David wasn't seemingly convinced.

"Are you sure?"

Adam sighed. "It was just a nightmare, happens to everyone; though I am sorry about your arm." This time it was David's turn to sigh."I told you it's nothing, just a dent, I'm not not going to have a mental breakdown over dent."

"If you say so. Well, anyways, how was your day? You look pretty damn tired."

David smiled.

"That's mildly put, I feel like a walking corpse." he said, standing up and starting to remove his clothes. Adam watched him with amusement. "Pretty fine corpse if you ask me." David rolled his eyes at that comment and gave Adam a playful shove as he walked to the bathroom. "Walking book of seduction aren't you, son."

"I try."

\-------------------------------

Later, both men laid in bed, David on his side and already partially asleep, while Adam with his lips on David's exposed neck and arms wrapped around his partner's middle, rested behind him, very much fully awake. "I'm really tired, Adam. Tomorrow, okay?" David mumbled, his hand caressing the arms wrapped around him before he fully succumbed to sleep. Adam didn't say anything, he pressed one more kiss to David's neck, before comfortably settling behind him and pressing his partner closer against his body. Seeking warmth, as his mind continued to be plagued with dark thoughts, trying to grasp whatever was behind the meaning of all those nightmares. He couldn't let it get out of control.


End file.
